Stefan Salvatore
(Anteriormente) * La Cura (Anteriormente) |turned = * Por la sangre de Katherine Pierce el 25 de septiembre de 1864 (transición iniciada por Giuseppe Salvatore) Diario de Stefan: Orígenes |species = * Humano/Doppelgänger (Originalmente/Actualmente) * Vampiro (Linaje de Niklaus/Roto) (Curado/Anteriormente) * Fantasma (Anteriormente) * Espíritu en la Piedra Fénix (Anteriormente) * Espíritu (Actualmente) |status = * Fallecido (Encontró la paz el 8 de marzo de 2018) |significant sires = * Paciente † (2010) * Chico desconocido (2016) (Mientras estaba poseído por Ambrose) * Violet Fell † (2018) |significant kills = * Johnathan Gilbert (revivido con el anillo Gilbert) * Giuseppe Salvatore * Thomas Fell * Honoria Fell * Marianna Lockwood * Gente desconocida de Monterrey * Mujer desconocida * Liam Grant * John Beach * Randy Smith * Danah Leach * Terrilyn Henson * Catherine Marid * Matthew Wagner * Michael Reddinton * Christian David * Dianne Wagner * Ashley Holliday * Margaret Forbes * Christopher Gilbert * Varios humanos desconocidos * Vicki Donovan (como vampiro) * Noah (como vampiro) * Ben McKittrick (como vampiro) * Bethanne (como vampiro) * Frederick (como vampiro) * Brady * Jonas Martin * Varios vampiros desconocidos * Keisha * Samara * Andie Star * Ray Sutton (como híbrido) * Mujer Desconocida * Dana * Chad * Mindy (como híbrido) * Paciente (como humano) * Silas * Katerina Petrova (como espíritu) * Enzo (1ra y 2da vez; como vampiro) * Director desconocido * Chica universitaria desconocida (junto con Caroline) (como humana) * Julian (como vampiro) * Robert Williams * Tina Williams * Personal del hospital * Violet Fell (como humana/vampiro) * Arcadius |cause of death = * Herida de bala/pérdida de sangre (como humano) * Extracción de corazón (como vampiro) * Apuñalado con la espada fénix (2da y 3ra vez, como vampiro) * Incinerado con fuego infernal (2da vez, como humano) |killed by = * Giuseppe Salvatore (como humano) * Julian (como vampiro) * Nora Hildegard (2da vez, como vampiro) * Rayna Cruz (3ra vez, como vampiro) |height = * 5'11" (Pies) * 1.80 (Metros) |hair color = * Castaño claro |eye color = * Verde bosque |actor = * Paul Wesley * Sawyer Bell (Niño, 10 años) * Luke Judy (Joven) * Ryan Dorsey (en el cuerpo de Marty Hammond) |episode count = * 171 (TVD) * 1 (TO) * 172 (Total) |first = * Piloto (TVD) * A Streetcar Named Desire (TO) |last = * I Was Feeling Epic (TVD) * A Streetcar Named Desire (TO)}} Stefan Salvatore era uno de los dos protagonistas masculinos de . Stefan era un vampiro curado de 171 años de edad y un descendiente lejano y doppelgänger de Silas. Stefan nació y se crió en la ciudad supernatural de Mystic Falls, Virginia. Stefan era el hijo menor de Giuseppe Salvatore y Lillian Salvatore. Tenía un hermano mayor, Damon Salvatore, quien es un vampiro curado y con quien compartía una complicada relación, derivada de la aparición de Katherine Pierce, a quien ambos cortejaron mientras eran humanos. Durante los años después de su transición, a pesar de la ayuda de su amiga cercana Alexia Branson, Stefan constantemente luchó con su sed por la sangre, y durante la década de 1900 después de la influencia malsana de Damon, se convirtió en el conocido Destripador de Monterrey debido a su incapacidad de controlar su sed. Por un breve tiempo, mantuvo una relación sentimental con Rebekah Mikaelson, y compartió una amistad cercana con su hermano Niklaus. Después de muchos años lejos, Stefan regresó a su ciudad natal Mystic Falls a visitar a su tío lejano Zach. Stefan vio a Elena Gilbert por primera vez mientras la rescataba del coche de sus padres, que se había salido del Puente Wickery y se estaba hundiendo. Después de encontrar los archivos personajes y de observarla de lejos, Stefan determinó que Elena definitivamente no era Katherine. Sin embargo, se sintió fuertemente intrigado por ella y decidió hacerse pasar por un nuevo estudiante transferido a la Preparatoria Mystic Falls para conocerla. Ellos inmediatamente se sintieron atraídos el uno por el otro y hacen un vínculo, comenzando una relación romántica poco después. Sin embargo, a pesar de que mantenían una relación sentimental, varios obstáculos comenzaron a interponerse entre los dos, haciendo que Stefan y Elena tuvieran problemas y peleasen para estar juntos. Una distancia apareció después de la transición de Elena, y después rompieron, debido a los sentimientos de Elena por Damon. Más adelante descubrió que esto se debía al vínculo señorial entre Elena y Damon después de la transición a vampiro de Elena. Se embarcó a un viaje a Nueva Escocia con Elena, Shane, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, y Rebekah para buscar la cura que ayudaría a Elena a ser humana otra vez. Al final de la cuarta temporada, Stefan terminó con el corazón roto cuando el vínculo señorial se rompió y Elena seguía eligiendo a Damon sobre él. Stefan decidió dejar la ciudad y empezar de nuevo en otro sitio. Sin embargo, Stefan terminó siendo confrontado por Silas, finalmente revelando su verdadera forma y encerrándolo en una tipo caja fuerte y arrojándolo en un lago. Durante la quinta temporada, Stefan perdió sus memorias por un intento de Qetsiyah de incapacitar a Silas. Stefan fue acercándose a Katherine, que lo ayudó a superar sus demonios y traumas. Debido a su estatus de doppelgänger, la sangre de Stefan se usó en un hechizo de los Viajeros para revivir a su líder, Markos. Durante este tiempo, vuelve a estar cerca de Elena de nuevo y forman una amistad cercana. Con las cosas fuera de control, Stefan, tratando de proteger a Caroline, inesperadamente fue asesinado por Julian, un brujo viajero, pero fue revivido por el plan de Damon, Caroline y Elena de traerlo de vuelta del Otro Lado. Sin embargo, después del intento fallido de Damon por regresar antes del colapso del Otro Lado, Stefan quedó devastado. Siguiendo esto, Stefan se alejó de Mystic Falls tratando de empezar de nuevo lejos de la pérdida, el dolor y la tragedia. Desafortunadamente, terminó regresando a Mystic Falls debido al drama inesperado. Durante la octava temporada, Stefan trabajó para Cade, el Diablo. Para mantenerlo a él y a Damon fuera del Infierno, sacudió su humanidad. Mientras era un destripador otra vez, intentó asesinar a Elena en su ataúd, arrancando el corazón de Enzo, matándolo mientras él estaba en su manera. A continuación, ataca a Bonnie antes de ir tras Elena, Bonnie usa la cura, tomada de la sangre de Elena, en Stefan en venganza y defensa propia. Stefan se desmaya al ser curado de su vampirismo. La vida de Stefan ha estado llena de cambios constantes y varias complicaciones: desde enamorarse y estar con Elena hasta reparar su complicada relación con Damon; Desde sacrificar su libertad por la vida de su hermano hasta separarse de Elena después de su transición a un vampiro y sufrir la culpa de haber tomado una decisión dividida que hizo que Elena se convirtiera en vampiro. Stefan era mejor amigo de Lexi Branson hasta su muerte, eventualmente se volvió mejor amigo de Caroline Forbes. Él también es amigo cercano de Bonnie Bennett y de su exnovia, Elena Gilbert. A lo largo de la serie, las fuerzas externas amenazan a los que ama y lo que más desea: una vida normal, una vida humana. Stefan era miembro de la familia Salvatore. Vida Temprana |-|Vida Humana= |-|1863= Stefan conoció a Valerie y Julian en 1863, en la Feria del Condado de Mystic Falls. Desconocido para Stefan - quien seguía siendo humano en ese tiempo - Valerie y Julian eran una bruja| sifón y un vampiro, a quienes su madre les había ordenado ir a Mystic Falls para asegurarse de que Stefan estuviera bien antes de que partieran a Europa. Valerie se presentó con Stefan, a pesar de que las instrucciones de Lily simplemente consistía en observarlo y no interactuar con él, y los dos rápidamente se sintieron atraídos el uno por el otro. Julian intento separarlos al principio, pero Valerie utilizó su amuleto mágico para realizar un hechizo de encubrimiento para que él no los viera. Stefan finalmente perdió su virginidad con Valerie esa noche, aunque él no sabía que habían concebido a un hijo. Julian eventualmente los atrapó y forzó a Valerie a irse con él, pero antes de irse, ella le aseguró a Stefan que encontraría una manera de regresar con él. Al final del verano de ese año, Valerie le envío a Stefan un telegrama pidiéndole que huyera con ella - Stefan entonces llegó dos horas antes al lugar en el que habían quedado verse con un racimo de flores y la esperó ahí, quedándose devastado cuando ella no apareció. Stefan no sabía que Julian había evitado que ella fuera a su encuentro y la golpeó, causando que ella abortara - Stefan descubriría la verdad 150 años después. |-|1912= En 1912, Stefan regresó a Mystic Falls para asistir al funeral de su medio-sobrino, Zachariah. Fue allí donde Stefan vio a Damon por primera vez en casi cincuenta años. Damon inicialmente no tenía ningún deseo de reavivar cualquier relación fraternal con Stefan, pero Stefan convenció a Damon de tomarse con él una copa, diciendo que lo había extrañado. Más tarde, mientras estaba en un ring de boxeo, Damon trató de persuadir a un Stefan muy resistente a tomar una copa de sangre humana con él otra vez, eligiendo a Marianna Lockwood como su víctima y atrayéndola lejos de la multitud. Stefan se alimentó de ella, pero rápidamente perdió el control de sí mismo y accidentalmente le arrancó la cabeza, sorprendiendo a los dos. Por culpa y remordimiento extremos, Stefan se disculpó irracionalmente y trató de volver a poner su cabeza en su cuerpo. Stefan, enojado con Damon por obligarle a beber sangre humana, rechazó la oferta de Damon para ayudarlo a aprender a controlarse, y luego corrió hacia el bosque. Damon lo observó irse, preocupado por el bienestar de su hermano, aunque no lo suficiente como para perseguirlo. Después de beber sangre humana en 1912, Stefan se descarriló y volvió a su estilo de vida anterior de destripador. |-|1917= Klaus reveló que Stefan se había hecho notorio por sus horrorosas matanzas, incluyendo la masacre de un pueblo inmigrante entero de Monterrey en 1917, después de lo cual se hizo conocido entre los vampiros como el "Destripador de Monterrey". 100 años más tarde, Arcadius le dijo a Stefan que él realmente atacó la aldea en la víspera de Navidad. Stefan se resistió a creerle al principio, pero Cade le mostró que Seline lo había encontrado después de la masacre. En lugar de dar el alma de Stefan a Cade, se compadeció de él. Después de ver lo lamentable que estaba, alteró su subconsciente y le hizo olvidar, convenciéndole de que merecía vivir. |-|1960= A medida que las elecciones para un nuevo presidente iban en marcha, una señora caminaba sola por un callejón, Stefan apareció y la atacó, mordiéndola y bebiendo su sangre, él la dejó ir viva pero antes la obligó a olvidarse de todo, entonces una mujer que parecía saber todo acerca de los vampiros apareció y ella confiesa que sabe quién es el, sabe que es el hermano de Damon Salvatore, a quien ella está buscando. Stefan le preguntó su nombre y ella le responde que es Maggie James, Stefan le aconsejó que se alejara de Damon, ya que se perdió por su comportamiento, ella confesó que estaba buscando a Damon sólo para matarlo ya que era un monstruo, así que Stefan decidió atacarla, pero sólo para asustarla y salir de la ciudad. |-|1977= Stefan regresó a Mystic Falls ese año junto con Lexi. Stefan le pidió a Lexi que fuera a la ciudad de Nueva York para que ayudara a Damon a recuperar su humanidad. |-|1987= Estaba en Chicago con Lexi en un concierto de Bon Jovi, Katherine, sin que se dieran cuenta, los estuvo observando desde lejos. Poderes y Habilidades Stefan poseía todos los poderes y habilidades estándares de un vampiro no-original. Stefan demostró ser un luchador experimentado, capaz de dominar fácilmente a sus enemigos. Como un vampiro de más de 160 años, esto hacía que Stefan fuera uno de los vampiros más antiguos introducidos a lo largo de la serie. Aunque su edad le permitía luchar contra vampiros de su edad, Stefan era muy inferior a los vampiros cómo Katherine y Anna. Al ser destripador Stefan perdía el control cuando bebía sangre humana, haciéndolo más fuerte y emocionalmente inestable. Stefan en esa etapa pudo aniquilar a un pueblo entero en Monterey, ganándose el título de 'El Destripador de Monterrey' algo con lo que que incluso Klaus estaba impresionado. Stefan, a diferencia de muchos otros vampiros, demostró la capacidad de resistir los efectos del control cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados con Elena Gilbert, muy parecido a su hermano. Stefan podía ser muy peligroso cuando estaba emocionalmente inestimable, como fue visto en Best Served Cold, Stefan fue capaz de luchar y darle una paliza a Julian, un vampiro con más de 475 años, hasta el punto donde era probable que Stefan lo hubiera matado si Lily no hubiera intervenido. Debido a su falta de consumo de sangre humana a lo largo de los siglos, Stefan se había vuelto inferior a su hermano Damon. En el Piloto, Stefan y Damon se vieron envueltos en una pelea debido al retorno de Damon a Mystic Falls. Damon declaró que él ya no le presentaba un problema en la pelea desde que dejó de beber sangre humana. A pesar de esto, Stefan siguió metiéndose en numerosas peleas con Damon desde entonces, algunas veces ganándole fácilmente. A diferencia de otros vampiros, Stefan también demostró la capacidad de mejorar su uso de la manipulación de sueños. Mientras que la mayoría de los vampiros son capaces de realizar un sueño sobre alguien, Stefan demostró la capacidad de ir por debajo de la "superficie" e interactuar con la subconsciente manipulada, como lo hizo con Sybil. Debilidades |-|Humano= Stefan tenía todas las debilidades típicas de un humano/doppelgänger. |-|Vampiro= Stefan tenía todas las debilidades típicas de un vampiro no original. Relaciones Damon Salvatore thumb|left|250px|Damon y StefanDamon es el hermano mayor de Stefan. Como seres humanos, eran amigos muy cercanos hasta la llegada de la hermosa Katherine Pierce. Después de la muerte de Katherine, Damon juró hacer la vida de Stefan miserable y finalmente tuvo éxito en 1912 haciéndolo perder el control de sí mismo cincuenta años más tarde. Antes de la primera temporada, los hermanos no se habían visto desde principios de los 90; su relación había dado un giro abrupto para lo peor - su relación fue descrita como "violenta y amarga". A través de las temporadas, ambos se enamoraron de Elena y mientras ella fue el factor que los unió, también fue la mayor tensión en la compleja relación de los hermanos. En el final de la Temporada 4, Stefan estaba destrozado por la decisión de Elena de estar con Damon, pero también admitió que estaba feliz por su hermano. A través de esto, demostraron hasta qué punto su relación había crecido a partir de su pasado violento. Mientras que su relación continuó siendo probada a través de altas y bajas, estaba claro que los dos compartían un fuerte vínculo fraternal. Se separaron debido a la muerte de Damon en Home, y Stefan no podía con el dolor que sentía que quería alejarse de todos pero lograron reunirse en The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. Durante la temporada final ellos batallaron juntos contra los nuevos enemigos que tenía, apoyándose en lo que podían y llegando a superar una gran tormenta cuando Stefan apagó su humanidad. Damon estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por su hermano menor, pero Stefan no lo permitió y acabó muriendo después de una emotiva despedida. Cuando Damon muere se reúne con su hermano en el más allá. Caroline Forbes Caroline y Stefan al principio no tenía una relación cercana. Después de que ella se convirtió en vampiro, Stefan la salvó de Damon y le prometió que no permitiría que algo le pasara. Desde entonces, Stefan había cuidado de Caroline como su mentor, ayudándola a ser un buen vampiro. Él también la salvó en numerosas ocasiones. Caroline le dijo que cada vez que él sintiera que estaba por perder el control ella estaría ahí para él. Su relación se intensificó hasta el punto de ser mejores amigos. Caroline siempre fue un apoyo emocional fundamental para Stefan y apoyaba su relación con Elena; ella fue quien le confesó que Damon y Elena habían tenido relaciones y le dijo que Elena tenía un vinculo señorial con Damon. Cuando Stefan perdió sus recuerdos por un hechizo, Caroline fue en la única persona en la que él confió inmediatamente. Al enterarse de la muerte de Bonnie, Stefan le dijo a Caroline que siempre estaría para ella como siempre ha estado para él. Después de Lexi, ella era su mejor amiga. Pero después de la muerte de Damon, Stefan decidió romper todas sus conexiones con sus viejos amigos, incluyendo a Caroline, y comenzar de nuevo, rompiendo el corazón de ella en el proceso. Cuando Damon regresó, trató de compensarla pidiéndole disculpas y volvieron a unirse. Después de mucho desamor, entre Caroline perdiendo a su madre y Stefan tratando de demostrar que es digno de su amistad, se involucran románticamente. Su primera relación durante la Temporada 7 fue un poco tenso hasta el punto que Stefan y Caroline se ven obligados a romper por tres años. Esto limitó su comunicación entre sí. Sin embargo, poco después de la ruptura de Stefan con Valerie, Stefan fue a la casa de Alaric y Caroline y ve que ella era feliz de criar a las niñas con Alaric. Después de aliarse para matar a Rayna Cruz y al salvar la vida de Bonnie, Caroline se dio cuenta de que sólo ama a Stefan y los dos volvieron, tres años después de terminar su primera relación. Su relación fue puesta nuevamente a prueba en la Temporada 8, donde aunque ya se había comprometido, la vida de Stefan pasaba por un mal momento por un nuevo villano y terminaron. Caroline trató de devolverle la humanidad a Stefan y volvieron a comprometerse tras conseguirlo. Se casaron pero desafortunadamente no fue un largo matrimonio, ya que Stefan se sacrificó esa misma noche por su cuidad natal y murió prometiendo que siempre amaría a Caroline. Caroline abrió una escuela para niños dotados en honor a él. Elena Gilbert thumb|250px|Elena y Stefan Elena es la ex-novia de Stefan. Cuando Stefan regresó a su hogar en Mystic Falls después de muchos años, él inesperadamente "conoció" a Elena el 23 de mayo de 2009. después de que él escuchó el accidente de coche que Elena y sus padres tuvieron mientras estaba por el Puente Wickery. El coche de los Gilberts se había sumergido hasta el fondo por debajo del puente, donde Elena y sus padres se enfrentaban a la muerte por ahogamiento. Fue entonces cuando Stefan salvó milagrosamente la vida de Elena, pero no pudo salvar a los padres de ella, Grayson y Miranda. Elena encuentra fatalmente a Stefan por primera vez al comienzo del nuevo año escolar afuera del baño de hombres, cuando choca con él. Elena fue indudablemente atraída a Stefan y los dos tuvieron una conexión inmediata, profunda e indescriptible. Stefan y Elena comenzaron a unirse y lentamente comenzaron a desarrollar una relación romántica. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que compartían muchas cualidades, aficiones, rasgos, valores y creencias. Mientras Elena y Stefan empezaron a enamorarse más profundamente, Elena descubrió el oscuro secreto de Stefan: Stefan es un vampiro de un siglo con un pasado misterioso. Aunque Elena inicialmente tenía miedo de Stefan y de lo que es, poco a poco aceptó el vampirismo de Stefan. Stefan terminó con su relación en la Temporada 4 cuando Elena reveló que estaba enamorada de Damon. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió, todavía se preocupaban extremadamente por el otro y se apoyaban. Cuando ella entró en un hechizo que la mantenía dormida, él la echaba de menos. Se lograron despedir una vez más cuando Stefan murió. Katherine Pierce Katherine se enamoró de Stefan cuando lo conoció en Mystic Falls en 1864. Aunque también estaba viendo a Damon, tenía una clara preferencia por Stefan. Stefan, en cambio, estaba completamente enamorado de ella y creía que se había enamorado de Katherine. A medida que su relación progresaba, descubrió su naturaleza vampírica y se asustó de ella. Katherine entonces lo obligado a no tenerle miedo y después fingió su muerte. Stefan llegó a creer que su amor por Katherine nunca había sido real y que simplemente ella lp había obligado a amarla. Katherine negó esto e insistió en que sus sentimientos eran genuinos, ella sólo le había obligado a estar asustado. Stefan permaneció en la negación de lo que alegaba, e indicó que incluso si Katherine estaba diciendo la verdad, todo su amor hacia ella se había vuelto odio. Después de que Katherine regresó a Mystic Falls en el siglo 21, Stefan y Katherine se convirtieron en enemigos durante algún tiempo, principalmente debido a sus acciones con respecto a Elena. Stefan veía a Katherine con desdén y rechazó cualquier intento para que él la viera de buena manera. A través de la Temporada 5, su relación progresó después de que una desesperada Katherine, tratando de escapar de la muerte intentó arrojarse de la torre del reloj y Stefan la salvó. Katherine trató de devolver el favor ayudando a Stefan a superar su estrés post-traumático, donde chispas volaron mientras estaban encerrados en la caja fuerte. Stefan reveló que deseaba superar a Elena, y luego terminó durmiendo con Katherine. Aunque la cuidaba, todavía no podía olvidar sus hechos pasados. Al final, fue él quien la mató. Cuando Katherine regresó en la Temporada 8 ella ya había superado sus pasados sentimientos por Stefan. Lexi Branson thumb|left|250px|Lexi y StefanEn 1864, Lexi conoció al joven y nuevo vampiro Stefan Salvatore cuando trató de alimentarse de ella, ya que era incapaz de diferenciar a los de su especie con los humanos. Descubriendo que Stefan era un destripador- lo que significaba que él sólo se alimentaba y cazaba y había perdido su humanidad, Lexi se encargó de ayudar a Stefan a recuperar su humanidad al no permitir que él apartara sus sentimientos, y al final lo consiguió. Lexi encontró a Stefan, quien regresó a su camino como destripador en abril de 1922 antes de hacer que el dejara la sangre humana alrededor de 1935. Ellos pasarían cada cumpleaños de él juntos, una vez asistiendo a un concierto de Bon Jovi. Lexi regresa a Mystic Falls para el cumpleaños 162 de Stefan, tratando de renovar su relación con él. En esa noche, Damon incriminó a Lexi por la muerte de un ciudadano y la policía aprendió a Lexi. Ella más tarde es apuñalada por Damon y muere antes de que ella atacara a la sheriff y/o revelara su secreto. Cuando Lexi regresa del Otro Lado, ella disfrutó pasar el tiempo con Stefan y hablar de diferentes cosas como que él había superado a Elena y que iba a encontrar a alguien más. Cuando el Velo es restaurado, Lexi desapareció, dejando solo a Stefan. Cuando el alma de Stefan peligraba de desaparecer en el Otro Lado, Lexi apareció para rescatarlo. Después de la muerte de Stefan, ella fue quien apareció para recibirlo. Valerie Tulle 250px|thumb Al principio la relación de Valerie y Stefan era complicada. Décadas atrás, la madre de Stefan le pidió a Valerie que fuera a ver cómo se encontraba Stefan, cuando era humano. Stefan y Valerie se conocieron en la feria e inmediatamente se gustaron. Sin embargo, Julian trató de detener su creciente amistad e incluso romance, pero eventualmente tuvieron relaciones por primera vez. Planeaban escapar juntos, pero Julian no le permitió irse con Stefan. Julian golpeó a Valerie hasta que abortó al bebé que Stefan y ella habían concebido y la forzó a regresar con él a Londres, Inglaterra. Stefan fue dejado atrás creyendo que Valerie sólo lo había autilizó y finalmente la superó. Sin embargo, se reunieron en los días modernos y las cosas se complicaron entre ellos debido a su historia y la relación romántica de Stefan con Caroline. Valerie se convirtió en la amiga y aliada más cercana de Stefan, lo que irritó a Caroline. Stefan y Valerie eventualmente volvieron a estar juntos una vez que Stefan se vio obligado a huir con ella, escapando de Rayna Cruz. Stefan rompió con Caroline algún tiempo antes de que Valerie y Stefan comenzaran una relación romántica. Stefan estuvo involucrado románticamente con Valerie durante tres años, y se afirmó que fueron felices juntos. Sin importar el amor que le tenía a Stefan, Valerie se dio cuenta de que nunca sería la más importante en su vida y rompe con Stefan porque él no podía superar su amor por Caroline. Otras Relaciones *Stefan and Silas (enemigos/antepasado) *Stefan and Lily (madre e hijo/ami-enemigos) *Stefan and Klaus (ami-enemigos/cómplices de crímenes) *Stefan and Rebekah (exnovia/amigos/ami-enemigos/antiguos aliados) *Qetsiyah and Stefan (antiguos amigos/enemigos) *Stefan and Bonnie (buenos amigos/aliados) *Stefan and Ivy (exnovia/ami-enemigos) *Enzo and Stefan (enemigos/ami-enemigos/rivales) *Stefan, Elena, y Damon (antiguo triángulo amoroso/aliados) *Stefan and Elijah (ami-enemigos/aliados) *Stefan, Katherine, y Damon (antiguo triángulo amoroso/enemigos/ami-enemigos) *Stefan and Meredith (Amigos/Anteriores Aliados) *Tyler y Stefan (aliados/amigos) *Alaric y Stefan (amigos/ami-enemigos/aliados) *Matt y Stefan (antiguos amigos/aliados) *Stefan, Caroline y Valerie (antiguo triángulo amoroso/antiguos aliados) *Stefan y Julian (ami-enemigos/enemigos) *Stefan, Caroline y Alaric (antiguo triángulo amoroso/aliados) Apariciones The Vampire Diaries Temporada 1 *''Piloto'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Temporada 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Temporada 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Temporada 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Temporada 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Temporada 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Could Never Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Temporada 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' *''I Went to the Woods'' *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Temporada 8 *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' *''What Are You?'' *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} The Originals Temporada 3 *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Indirectamente Mencionado) Trivia . *Stefan amaba la literatura y le encantaba escribir, sobre todo en su diario. *Como se ve en el Piloto, Stefan parecía tener un diario para cada año, registrando todos los eventos y recuerdos ocurridos en ese año. Stefan incluso había escrito en un diario durante su fase como Destripador durante los años 20. *Stefan era muy inteligente y tenía una excelente memoria. Absorbía la información muy fácilmente y era capaz de memorizar eventos y fechas, como se vio en The Night of the Comet. *Stefan disfruta haciendo crucigramas. *El auto de Stefan era un Porsche 1963 356B Karmann Coupe rojo. *Stefan tenía una motocicleta Harley. *Stefan estaba comprometido con una chica llamada Rosalyn Cartwright antes de conocer a Katherine. (Diarios de Stefan: Orígenes) *Stefan estaba enamorado de una mujer llamada Callie Gallagher. (Diarios de Stefan: Orígenes) *Stefan había estado comprometido dos veces, una vez con Rosalyn Cartwright y la otra con Bridget Sutherland. (Diarios de Stefan: Orígenes) *Stefan era un médico aspirante durante su vida humana. Curiosamente, Elena también es un aspirante a médico también. *El color favorito de Stefan era el azul. *Stefan tenía una guitarra. *Stefan era muy sentimental y le gustaba mantener objetos y recuerdos de su pasado como recuerdos. Debido a esto, Damon se había referido a Stefan como un "coleccionador". *Stefan registraba sus sentimientos y pensamientos en sus diarios porque amaba los recuerdos. *Stefan llevaba su anillo solar lapislázuli en el dedo medio de su mano derecha. Damon llevaba su anillo solar en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda. *A Stefan le encantaba el fútbol americano y era muy bueno en ello. Jugó como receptor en el equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria. *Stefan era un excelente cocinero. *Stefan tenía su propia computadora de escritorio iMac. *Stefan también tenía su propia máquina de escribir. *Stefan hablaba cuatro idiomas fluidamente: inglés, italiano, español y francés. *Stefan tenía un tatuaje de una rosa en su hombro derecho. *Stefan era el hijo favorito de su papá, Giuseppe. *Se suponía que Stefan sería el encargado de tomar el negocio de la familia Salvatore de Giuseppe cuando cumpliera 18 años. Por eso su padre quería que se casara con Rosalyn.(Diarios de Stefan: Orígenes) *Descendía del primer ser inmortal del mundo, Silas. *Se supone que Stefan era el cuarto doppelgänger de Silas, aunque según Qetsiyah es posible que haya habido muchos más que lo precedieron, ya que dijo que Silas tenía otras sombras que nacieron antes que Stefan. *Según Damon, Stefan conseguía puras As y había asistido a las mejores escuelas. Él asistió a Harvard durante los años 70. *Stefan tuvo un caballo durante sus años humanos llamado Mezzanotte ("medianoche" en italiano). *En el Piloto, Caroline dijo que había descubierto que Stefan era Géminis, pero esto debía ser información falsa, ya que su verdadero cumpleaños era a principios de noviembre, lo que hacía que su signo fuera Escorpio. *Stefan tenía un Samsung Galaxy SIII. *El teléfono de Stefan era 404-358-4345. *Stefan a menudo bebía alcohol para frenar sus antojos de sangre. *En las novelas, Stefan recibió el nombre del primer mártir cristiano, San Stephen. *El nombre de Stefan significa "coronado" o "corona del martirio". Irónicamente, Stefan era conocido por ser el personaje heroico de la serie que era un mártir y estaba constantemente dispuesto a sacrificarse por los que ama. *Stefan murió cuando tenía 17 años humanos, y se convirtió en vampiro entre el 7 de octubre y el 27 de octubre de 1864, a pocas semanas de cumplir 18. *Los mejores amigos de Stefan durante su vida humana fueron Ethan Giffin, Brian Walsh y Matthew Harnett. (Diarios de Stefan: Orígenes) * Aparte de Lexi, la mejor amiga de Stefan era una chica llamada Cora, que era una chica humana.(Diarios de Stefan: Orígenes) *Stefan parecía amar la literatura de William Shakespeare. *Stefan ayudó tanto a Damon como a Elena a convertirse en vampiros. En cuanto a Damon, Stefan consiguió que Damon se alimentara de la sangre de una cantinera mordiéndole el cuello y tentando a Damon a beber. En cuanto a Elena, Stefan brutalmente mató a un guardia golpeando su cabeza contra las barras para que Elena pudiera tener acceso a la sangre para completar su transición. *Tanto en la serie como en las novelas, casi todos los principales personajes femeninos han mostrado un interés romántico por Stefan. *En las novelas, Stefan amó a Katherine durante muchos siglos y estaba terriblemente entristecido y afligido por su "muerte". Sin embargo, en la serie, Stefan sólo amó a Katherine antes de descubrir que ella era un vampiro y antes de que ella lo hubiera traicionado a él y a Damon. Posteriormente comparte una relación antagónica con ella. *Stefan en el programa ha tenido muchos intereses amorosos a lo largo de su vida (humana y como vampiro). Sin embargo, en las novelas, Stefan sólo ha afirmado haber estado enamorado dos veces en sus 500 años de existencia; primero de Katherine y luego con Elena. *Katherine y Elena afirmaron que querían a Stefan primero. *Katherine eligió a Stefan sobre Damon, mientras que Elena eligió a Damon sobre Stefan. *Stefan fue el único vampiro conocido que parecía ser capaz de vivir completamente de una dieta a base de sangre animal. Probablemente eligiese ese estilo de vida debido a sus pasadas experiencias con la adicción a la sangre. *Canónicamente, Stefan demostró ser un destripador cuatro veces: la primera vez poco después de haber sido convertido en 1864, otra vez de 1912 a 1920, recientemente en 2010 y de nuevo el día de Navidad de 2017. **Stefan fue forzado o estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el destripador las tres últimas veces: ***por Klaus en el último episodio de la segunda temporada, As I Lay Dying (forzado). ***por Caroline Forbes en la sexta temporada, The Downward Spiral (dispuesto). ***por Cade en la octava temporada, The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You (dispuesto). *La fraternidad y relación de Stefan y Damon a menudo se compara con la relación de Klaus y Elijah. En este escenario, Stefan se compara a menudo con Elijah y Damon es comparado con Klaus. *En The Last Day, Stefan confesó que había escalado el Monte Everest. *En 1912, se revela que Damon y Stefan tenían un medio hermano. *Stefan fue el primer vampiro en ser mordido por un híbrido fallido. *En 1912, Stefan vivía en una dieta estricta de sangre animal, controlando sus impulsos por la sangre humana. Eso fue hasta que Damon le pidió que bebiera sangre humana con él y se alimentara de Marianna Lockwood, un antepasado lejano de Tyler Lockwood. Durante su alimentación, Stefan estaba tan dominado por la sed de sangre que se alimentó demasiado y su cabeza se cayó. Después, Stefan se sorprendió, consternado y disgustado con lo que acababa de hacer, sintió una culpa y remordimiento extremos y trató de volver a ponerle la cabeza. Después de esa experiencia, Stefan volvió a su fase como Destripador y se convirtió en el conocido "Destripador de Monterrey". *El apellido de Stefan en la serie iba a ser originalmente "Whitmore" porque sonaba americano. Al final se mantuvo como "Salvatore", que es el apellido de Stefan en las novelas y el italiano para "Salvador". *En las novelas, Stefan nace en el Renacimiento en el siglo XV en Florencia, Italia. En la serie, nace en el siglo XIX durante la época de la Guerra Civil en Mystic Falls, Virginia. Era aproximadamente 350 años más joven que su contraparte literaria. *El origen étnico de Stefan en la serie es medio francés (por parte de su madre) y medio italiano (por su padre). Sin embargo, en las novelas, Stefan es de ascendencia italiana completa. *Stefan en las novelas habla italiano, pero también inglés de forma fluida. Es capaz de aprender rápidamente nuevos idiomas y de adaptarse a las costumbres americanas con bastante rapidez, tanto que su acento italiano se vuelve menos fuerte. *En las novelas, Stefan nace en Italia y es extranjero con un acento italiano al principio de las novelas. En la serie, nace en Estados Unidos y, por lo tanto, es italiano-americano y no tenía acento italiano. *En las novelas, Stefan es un aristócrata y viene de una familia rica y noble. *En las novelas, Stefan es católico y tiene un fuerte sentido de la fe, la moral y los valores. En la serie, Stefan se mostraba particularmente no religioso. *En las novelas, el mejor amigo de Stefan es Matt Honeycutt, que es la contraparte literaria de Matt Donovan. En la serie, su mejor amiga era Lexi Branson y después de su muerte, Caroline Forbes. *En las novelas, Stefan y Damon nunca tuvieron una relación cercana en la infancia. Sin embargo, en la serie, Stefan y Damon eran mejores amigos desde sus vidas humanas y se convirtieron en rivales más adelante, hasta eventualmente volver a ser mejores amigos. *En los libros, la madre de Stefan muere unos años después de nacer Stefan, pero en el programa muere cuando Stefan tiene unos 9 o 10 años. *En las novelas, cuando Stefan era un niño, su madre solía cantarle una canción de cuna francesa. *En las novelas, Stefan era novio de Caroline pero eventualmente deja de gustarle. En el programa, Stefan y Caroline eran mejores amigos. Ella le había prometido que lo dejaría pasar por los rieles y apoyaría su relación con Elena. Ella fue considerada su "nueva Lexi". Sin embargo, fueron novios de 2013-2014. Tras diferentes problemas se casaron en 2018. *En las novelas, como seres humanos, Stefan y Damon lucharon hasta la muerte con una espada. Pero en la serie, su padre Giuseppe los mata al dispararles. *En términos de su caracterización, Stefan es comparado a menudo con otros vampiros misteriosos como Edward Cullen de Twilight, Angel (Angelus) de Buffy The Vampire Slayer y Louis de Pointe du Lac de Interview With The Vampire. *Tiene el cabello negro ondulado y ojos verdes esmeralda en los libros. *Él, Damon, Katherine y Caroline fueron todos mordidos por un hombre lobo o por un Híbrido y todos fueron curados con la sangre de Klaus. *Nunca se ha revelado si alguna vez convirtió a alguien en vampiro antes de la serie. *Es el único personaje del trío protagonista que nunca mató a Alaric. *Stefan y Damon fueron los únicos personajes principales que aparecieron en todos los episodios. *Aunque eligiese a Damon en la cuarta temporada, Stefan todavía estaba enamorado de Elena. *Stefan, un vampiro, terminó irónicamente la misión de la Hermandad de los Cinco al matar a Silas. *En No Exit, Katherine averió el coche de Stefan en un intento por hacer que se quedaran en un hotel y seducirlo. *El primer humano doppelgänger de Stefan Tom Avery aparece en While You Were Sleeping. *Tanto Stefan como Elena fueron suplantados por sus doppelgängers al menos una vez. Stefan por Silas y Elena por Katherine. *Julian asesinó a Stefan en Promised Land. *Stefan fue revivido cerca del final de Home. *Damon reveló que Stefan sólo había estado enamorado dos veces en toda su vida, y ambas llevaban la misma cara; Katherine y Elena. *La madre de Stefan lo visitó cuando dormía después de su "muerte". *Stefan tenía 10 años cuando su madre murió, su padre le dijo que no llorara en su funeral. Sin embargo, Damon le podía llorar. *En Age of Innocence, se revela que en 1963 conoció a Valerie Tulle. Ella también estaba esperando a su hijo, que murió cuando Julian la golpeó brutalmente. Stefan no tiene ni idea de su hijo nonato. *Todas las novias de Stefan que eran personajes principales o recurrentes en el programa recibieron sangre de vampiro para curarse. **Katherine se curó de una herida de cuchillo hecha por Rose y se ahorcó. **Valerie se curó de sus heridas de la paliza que le propinó Julian por Lilian y se ahogó. **Caroline se curó de sus heridas de un accidente de coche por Damon y se ahogó por culpa de Katherine. **Elena se curó de una hemorragia cerebral por Meredith con la sangre de Damon y murió ahogada. **Ivy se rompe el cuello por Enzo después de que le diese su sangre. *Todas las novias de Stefan en la seire se convirtieron en vampiros. }} Referencias Ver También en:Stefan Salvatore Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje Masculino Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Familia Salvatore Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Doppelgängers Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 1 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 2 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 3 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 5 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 6 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 7 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 8 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Línea de sangre de Niklaus Mikaelson Categoría:Fallecidos